fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Spirit Mage
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages. Description A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. In-World Information At the Kingdom of Fiore we have created multiple Silver Keys for people to collect! We hope this will add to the thrill of playing a Celestial Mage in our SIM. There are multiple ways to obtain a key, all of which are through Roleplay. Though, when a player first starts out a Celestial Mage, he/ she may contact Scorpio to obtain one "Free Key". The key will be a Golden Key, but be advised while multiple copies of Silver Keys are floating around, there can only be one Golden Key of each type in existence. This means should we run out of Golden Keys we will not be able to give you a free key and it will need to be earned through Roleplay. Silver Keys can be purchased from Magic shops, sometimes they are given away as rewards for Jobs. You will never need to spend Jewels (OOC), however be advised if you do not have more than the marked amount, you will not be able to 'buy' that key (IC). Example: You see a silver key in a magic shop, it is marked for 1000 Jewels. Your HUD currently states you have 800 Jewels. You will not be able to obtain that key from the Magic Shop Owner until you earn 1000 or more Jewels. Obtaining any and all keys needs to be done in character ONLY. Trading of Keys is allowed. Multiple Silver Keys is allowed. Keys are: No Mod, No Copy, Transferable. Should you lose a Key (OOC) contact: Tsurabisu Scorpio. You must have your Key in your hand (attached) to be able to use it. Note: If you refuse to give up a key when you lose it ICly, it will be deactivated by the staff. They are scripted. We do have copies. Failure to comply to Roleplaying rules can result in a temporary ban, which could then lead to more serious punishments such a permanent ban. Limitations ▪ Celestial Mages may only have one spirit out at a time. In order to switch, the Mage must open a gate for the spirit to be recalled. ▪ A Celestial Mage gains the ability to Force Close after gaining becomming an S-Class Mage. ▪ Celestial Mages are only allowed to own 7 keys at a time. Mages must either trade or sell additional keys. Gold Keys Silver Keys